Pequeña princesa
by Symbelmine
Summary: No le amaba, pero apreciaba el saludable toque que podía producir en su vida si era de verdad el hombre del que había hablado Maryah. Su corazón, a los quince años, era ya un desierto árido sin esperanzas de pasión o cenizas buscando ser revividas


Hola, cupcakes :3

Está es mi participación en el **Reto#58: "Personajes al azar" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Me ha tocado Daenerys de la casa Targaryen, hija de la reina Naerys y hermana del rey Daeron II el bueno. La chica no era muy interesante para mí en un principio, pero ahora creo que me agrada un poquito más :3

* * *

 _Ya lo saben, nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del asesino serial más buscado de la literatura, George R R Martin_

* * *

 **Pequeña princesa.**

 **#1**

Su matrimonio fue real una mañana de primavera, luego de un corto invierno de dos años. Daenerys no sintió mariposas en el estómago, ni se desveló esperando el gran día y tampoco se inmutó al recibir el beso que sellaba su vida a la de Maron Martell. En parte porque no era la clase de eventos que disfrutaba, en parte porque su esposo parecía tan aburrido como ella.

No le amaba, pero apreciaba el saludable toque que podía producir en su vida si era de verdad el hombre del que había hablado Maryah. Su corazón, a los quince años, era ya un desierto árido sin esperanzas de pasión o cenizas buscando ser revividas. Daemon había estado loco y ella había creído que esa locura era genialidad, solo se trataba de sueños blandos. Lo había amado, el reconocimiento de su estupidez precipitó el rechazo con el que su corazón se congeló.

Con la calma tácita que heredara de su madre Naerys, aceptaba el matrimonio en favor de las buenas intenciones de su hermano, a quien no podía negarle el único favor que le pidió en vida.

Se decía que Maron en realidad si suspiraba por ella y amaba cada uno de sus gestos, pero ella no lo podía asegurar, ni corresponder. Su esposo tendría que conformarse con su cuerpo y no con su alma, no había sido hecha para amar y corresponder al amor.

 **#2**

—Eres el último regalo que dejaron nuestros padres sobre la tierra.

Por _padres_ se refería a Aemon y Naerys. Daeron ni era siquiera capaz de pensar en el rey Aegon como un padre. Aunque fue él quien lo engendró, la primera espada que tuvo en la mano fue puesta por Aemon y las únicas palabras de felicitación que recibió alguna vez fueron suyas también.

—Si no fueses chica, serías la pequeña versión del más apreciado y mejor caballero de la historia.

Daeron también decía que ella en realidad era hija del guardia real.

—Aegon no visitaba a nuestra madre jamás, solo Aemon entraba en su habitación. En las mañanas, cuando corría a su cuarto para saludarla, él ya se encontraba ahí, sentado junto a la ventana, con _Hermana Oscuro_ cruzada en sus piernas.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo impropio y peligroso que representaba decir aquello en alto, porque sus rasgos no eran los de Naerys, ni los de Aegon; aún sin recordarlo mucho, Daenerys estaba al tanto de que su rostro era el de Aemon, el Caballero Dragón. Y, como Daeron no se negaba nunca a contarle aquellas esquirlas del pasado que no había alcanzado a vivir, se bebía con alegría cada ínfima descripción que su hermano evocaba. Trataba de imaginar aquel amor prohibido, aquellas visitas conocidas por todos y aceptadas por nadie.

Se perdía, como la niña que era, en ensoñaciones acerca de un tipo de amor que el destino nunca le depararía.

 **#3**

—Vamos, mi pequeña, aprender los rezos también es importante. —La septa Rhaena trataba en vano de que la pequeña princesa atendiera a sus lecciones.

—Yo quiero ir a ver a mamá —exigió ésta, saltando del sillón donde se mantenía ocupada con bordados y rezos—, quiero salir a montar, o ver a mi hermano Daeron y a Maryah.

—Daeron y Maryah están cuidando de tu madre y el rey ha prohibido que salgas a cabalgar. —El tono de la mujer era suave, un recordatorio paciente—. No te alteres pequeña, podemos hablar de otras cosas si la religión te aburre.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, Rhaena. —Daenerys nunca se sentía a gusto con esa mujer, sus rasgos jóvenes y su infinita bondad le recordaban a las mujeres por las que el rey despreciaba a su madre.

—Lo digo y lo cumplo, su majestad, solo que usted siempre pregunta por la voluntad de los dioses cuando los hombres mueren.

Lo hacía porque un año antes su tío Aemon había muerto y el rey le había prohibido ir a velar su cuerpo. Danny no recordaba mucho de él, solo que siempre le llevaba flores y dulces, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba cuando besaba su mejilla.

—Es que siempre mueren los buenos. Todas tus lecciones de historia no son más que catálogos de muertos, nunca un buen hombre puede sobreponerse al mal. Es injusto, en mis libros sobre leyendas la gente buena gana.

—Usted lo ha dicho, mi princesita, son fantasía.

La sonrisa cansada en la boca de la septa hizo que se subiera de nuevo al sillón y retomara el bordado. Esos ojos claros le habían mirado con tanta aprehensión que su corazón había encogido de forma abrupta, era la misma mirada que tenía su madre la noche anterior, tendida en la cama y aquejada por la tos.

—¿Mi madre es una buena mujer? —preguntó bajito, recordando las feas palabras del rey cuando se enojaba.

—Sí.

—¿Las mujeres buenas pierden tanto como los hombres?

—Las mujeres siempre pierden más que los hombres.

 **#4**

El regalo fue más de lo que esperaba.

Maron era un buen hombre. Ya lo suponía desde antes, después de convivir con él en matrimonio por casi un año. El hecho es que no esperaba algo como aquello, dentro de su mente no quedaba espacio para suposiciones acerca de los intereses de él.

Los Jardines del Agua eran un complejo precioso. Cada pequeño espacio tenía una disposición especial, un toque de originalidad latente que le hizo saltar de alegría en cuanto terminó el recorrido por el lugar. Saber que él lo había enviado a construir desde el mismo momento en que la propuesta para su matrimonio se firmó le envió un pinchazo leve de culpa. Esos ojos marrones sonreían al verla sonreír y esperaban pacientes por su aprobación.

Maron estaba enamorado y Daenerys no encontraba como agradecer el regalo sin herirlo.

—Es el mejor de los presentes, mi señor —dijo al final, poniendo un beso en la mejilla del dorniense—. No creo merecer su esfuerzo, no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

Creía que él le replicaría con una frase rutinaria, cansada, derrotado luego de su indirecta. En su lugar sonrió con peculiaridad, tomando su mano y guiándola hacia los prados cercanos a las piscinas.

—No tiene que hacer nada para merecer mis atenciones. Con que no hayas huido de mí hasta ahora me parece perfecto.

Le acompañó en su grata caminata por el exterior, agradeciendo la brisa fresca que llegaba del desierto y se purificaba con el agua. Podía no estar del todo convencida de su residencia en Dorne, pero era su nuevo hogar y Maron parecía lo suficientemente loco de amor como para procurarle todo lo que necesitase.

 **#5**

Era una tierra extraña, más de lo que había supuesto en un principio. El sol ardía como si de los Siete Infiernos se tratase y la comida picaba en la boca nada más probarla. Pero el viento, la tradición, los cantos, los colores, la gente, la música, el dialecto, la briza del mar y la tormentas del desierto, todo terminó por enamorar su joven corazón y convertir su angustia en risas flojas que se esparcían por el Viejo Palacio con animosidad.

Daenerys sentía a Dorne en las pupilas, en las venas y la lengua.

Maron tardó más en llegarle al corazón. Le dio dos hijos antes de encontrarse conforme con que la sostuviera en sus brazos, y uno más llegó hasta que encontró indispensable saberlo a su lado. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y su corazón dejaba atrás los fantasmas infantiles, encontró reconfortante y adictiva la sutil manera de provocarla que tenía el dorniense.

Con sus palabras suaves y sus sonrisas afectuosas hizo que el calor derritiera la piedra inerte que protegía sus sentimientos. Seguía siendo la mujer de infinita imperturbabilidad que el carácter de su madre le heredara, todavía quedaban rastros de los sueños infantiles por amores prohibidos, pero de ninguna manera negaba el incorregible aleteo que comenzaba en su estómago y terminaba hormigueando en su piel al encontrarse con su esposo.

Después de media vida entre pesados rastros del pasado, encontraba inequívoco el destino que le escogieran.

«Si hubiera huido con Daemon, hoy sería viuda. Me casé con un dorniense y ahora tengo un reino». Maron le sonrió desde la orilla de una piscina, donde sumergía los pies para ayudar al más pequeño de sus hijos a salir. Los niños de los nobles y la servidumbre chapoteaban por igual en sus jardines.

Tal vez la niña en su interior había encontrado un pedazo de mundo donde el bien sí se sobreponía al mal.


End file.
